Secretos y Deseos
by Bella Cullen H
Summary: U.A. Hermione es atacada por el malvado de Draco Malfoy, que al intentar asesinarla, algo sale mal. El giratiempo de Hermione se rompe y ella cae desmayada. Al despertar se encuentra en un lugar desconocido, donde tendrá que ser cuidadosa ó ...
1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 PELIGROSO

Hermione estaba junto a la haya del enorme jardín de Hogwarts, refrescándose del calor tan impresionante de finales de junio, ya habían acabado los exámenes y era el ultimo día de clases, estaba preocupada, pues los mortífagos estaban desatando toda su furia sobre los muggles. Muchas personas eran brutalmente asesinadas y lo hacían parecer accidentes.

Sus padres habían sido salvados por Dumbledore que los envió con su querido amigo Nicolás Flamel, quien les dio trabajo en su casa para que no tuvieran que salir y ser vistos.

-Pobrecitos, como me gustaría hacer algo para ayudar- y una lagrima rodó por su afligido rostro. No podía imaginar lo que sucedería esa noche. Después de un rato se levantó de ahí, para ir a su sala común, no sabia que alguien vigilaba todos sus movimientos.

Ya había anochecido, ella caminaba hacia la enfermería pues Harry y Ron habían salido heridos en un muy desigual duelo con Draco y sus compinches (seis contra dos, no es justo ¿verdad?) Al entrar a la enfermería, Harry seguía inconsciente y Ron estaba despierto pero no se podía mover, lo habían lastimado y bastante, mientras su rostro estaba deformado por los maleficios que le echaron. Ella se sentó junto a su cama y lo saludó.

-Hola Ron, te ves mejor, si aunque no lo creas te ves mejor, al medio día todavía tenias la cara verde, ahora ya regreso tu color natural. No, no hables, Madame Pomfrey dijo que no debías esforzarte ni hablar durante todo este día. ¡Maldito Malfoy!, como me gustaría darle su merecido, mira que hacerles eso a ustedes. Ya me desquitaré. - Hermione sufría por sus amigos, Ron lo apreciaba, pero se había dado cuenta que no lo quería como ella creía, así que tuvo que hablar con él para aclarar la situación, aunque Ron no se daba por vencido, la conquistaría a como diera lugar. Después de una hora de plática en la que ella le dijo todo lo que vieron en la última clase, se despidió y le dio un beso en la frente. Ron hubiera deseado que hubiera sido en la boca, pero no hubiera podido pues estaba deformada. Salió con paso elegante y se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor, ya era muy tarde pues no había alumnos en los pasillos, eso le ayudaba pues de una vez hacia su ronda de prefecta, al ir por el pasillo del tercer piso, algo llamó su atención.

Alguien acababa de entrar en un aula dejando la puerta entreabierta, de inmediato ella se dirigió hacia ahí, imaginaba que era una pareja de enamorados, pues esa aula era muy popular para esas cosas. Imaginándose la escena de la pareja besándose y del susto que les daría cuando la vieran, entró. No llevaba la varita en la mano pues no era una situación grave. Solo unos cuantos regaños y ya.

Cuando entró, a pesar de la penumbra que reinaba, vio una pareja casi al fondo del salón.

-Hey, ¿que hacen aquí? saben que esta prohibido salir de sus habitaciones, vamos salgan ya. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando escucho una voz masculina.

¿Y desde cuando me das ordenes a mi, sangre sucia?-esa voz arrastraba las palabras y al dar un paso adelante, Hermione pudo ver que era Draco Malfoy; aunque no lo hubiera visto, reconocería su voz en cualquier lado, mientras la otra figura también se acercó y vio que era Pansy quien sostenía un frasco con un liquido verde esmeralda que brillaba pulsando, titilando.

Cuando Hermione quiso sacar su varita, Draco simplemente la golpeó, tan fuerte que cayó inconsciente.

-Bien hecho, Pansy, ahora la siguiente parte del plan. Avísales a los otros para que vayan por esos dos idiotas que están en la enfermería. – le ordenó Draco a Pansy y ésta obedeció de inmediato no sin sonreír al ver a Hermione desmayada.

Draco tenía el frasco en su poder y lo destapó, un vaporcillo salió del frasco y él lo acercó a la boca de Hermione, para su sorpresa Hermione despertó a tiempo y de un manotazo tiró el frasco.

-¡Estúpida!, tiraste el veneno. Ahora tendré que matarte de otra forma.- y sacó su varita al mismo tiempo que Hermione, quien a pesar del golpe en el rostro se puso de pie ágilmente.

-Sólo así puedes hacerlo Malfoy, eres tan cobarde que no puedes hacerlo de frente, que se podía esperar de una serpiente como tú.-le gritó Hermione furiosa y agitó su varita. Al mismo tiempo Draco también movió su varita.

Lo que sucedió, nadie se lo podría haber esperado. Ambos lanzaron sus hechizos al mismo tiempo y…

-¡Desmaius! – gritó ella y también él al mismo tiempo, haciendo que los rayos se encontraran y rebotaran contra ellos mismos, pero Hermione trató de esquivarlo y una fina cadena de oro, con un objeto salió despedido de entre su túnica, el hechizo dio de lleno en el objeto que se rompió, mientras Draco caía desmayado. Hermione vio con horror que su gira tiempo se rompía en fragmentos. Como en cámara lenta Hermione fue cayendo lentamente envuelta en una nube de colores hasta que al pensar que sentiría el frío piso de piedra, sintió algo suave y oloroso. Pasto.

Hermione al tocar su cabeza con el suelo, lo hizo de una forma violenta, lo que hizo que se desmayara. Todo se oscureció.

Cuando recuperó la consciencia, estaba en un camastro, se quiso levantar y sintió algo en la cabeza, tenia una venda, se había golpeado fuerte, pues aun le dolía. Una mujer se le acercó y a Hermione se le hizo curiosa su vestimenta.

La mujer habló pero Hermione no le entendió nada, por mas que hizo el intento, no comprendía lo que la mujer le decía, hasta que hizo un hechizo multilingüe que hace comprender cualquier lengua. Fue entonces cuando entendió a la mujer.

-¿Te sientes bien? Ya podemos hablar. Hermione afirmó con la adolorida cabeza, mientras recorría con su vista el lugar, era una choza humilde, casi sin muebles, solo el camastro y una estufa de leña, además de algunos cuantos harapos dentro de un baúl muy desgastado y algunos trastes muy maltratados.

-Te ayudaré a sentarse, me llamo Matilde ¿y tú?-le preguntó la mujer, a Hermione se le hizo curiosa pues era delgada de ojos azules y con trenzas rubias, su humilde ropa muy remendada y estaba descalza. Se veía que estaba algo desnutrida y no se veía nada de alimentos en la choza, solo un cántaro con agua del lado derecho de la estufa.

-Al sentarse, le rodó la varita por la túnica y dio en el piso. Al verla la mujer empezó a temblar y con ojos desorbitados miró a Hermione muy asustada, se echo a sus pies en una reverencia y mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas le suplicaba:

-Por favor, no me lastime, yo no he hecho nada malo, yo trabajo, yo trabajo. No quiero irme de aquí, no lastime a mi hijo, somos inocentes, por favor no me lastime, si no ¿quien cuidará a mi hijo?

Hermione veía pasmada la escena, sin poder decir nada. ¿Dónde estaba? Y ¿porqué esa mujer le tenia pánico a la varita? ¿No era bruja? Y si era muggle ¿A que le tenía miedo?

* * *

**Espero les guste el capitulo, y pues hay muchas sorpresas. Ya saben que un review es mi mejor recompensa, que agradezco sinceramente. Y además no les quita ni un minuto y a mi me hacen feliz.**

**besos y gracias por leerme.**

**Bella Cullen H.**


	2. Chapter 2¿DONDE ESTOY?

Cap.2 ¿Dónde estoy?

Se levanto Hermione al ver a la pobre mujer temblando de pánico, no era miedo, era autentico pánico. Cuando la mujer vio de reojo que ella se levantaba e iba hacia ella, presurosa se arrastró hacia un rincón, donde temblaba incontrolablemente para evitar su cercanía.

-Por favor, no te voy a hacer daño, ¿cómo podría hacerte daño, si me has ayudado? Además no has hecho nada malo.-le tendió la mano amablemente, pero la mujer pareció cómo si le hubieran dado un latigazo. Un escalofrío la recorrió y trató de fisionarse con la pared de la choza.

Hermione supo que no sería fácil, así que se hincó junto a la mujer y dejó la varita junto al camastro, lo que pudo ver la mujer aún más perpleja.

-¿Ves? Ya no tengo mi varita y jamás te haría daño. Déjame ayudarte, por favor- y nuevamente le tendió la mano sonriendo con dulzura. La mujer se sorprendió pero accedió al ver que no usaba la varita. Aún con desconfianza se levantó y no quitaba la vista de la varita, como si sola se fuera a levantar.

-Gracias, así esta mejor. Ahora ¿Me podrías contestar algunas preguntas?- la mujer asintió afirmativamente mientras se quedaba de pie junto a Hermione que estaba deseosa de saber que sucedía y sobre todo dónde estaba.

A ver, yo pregunto y tú contestas si…. Bueno me dijiste que te llamas Matilde, pero ¿dónde estamos?-

-Estamos… en Dungeness, el condado de Kent.-contestó tímidamente Matilde.

Hermione temía la siguiente pregunta, pero tenia que hacerlo.- ¿En que año estamos?

Matilde la miró sin comprender, cómo si esa pregunta fuera algo tonto, pero se lo guardó y le dijo:

-Estamos en el año de 1716.- Hermione se puso blanca y Matilde lo notó, por lo que rápidamente buscó una caja de madera a manera de banco para que Hermione se sentara. La chica se sentó, más bien dejó caer su cuerpo, pues la impresión no fue para menos.

-Por eso no entendía el lenguaje, estoy casi 300 años atrás-se horrorizó al pensarlo.

Mientras la mujer no dejaba de mirarle el rostro que seguía pálido.- ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo regresaré?

Estaba en esas cavilaciones cuando un niño de aproximadamente 11 años entró a la humilde choza, se veía muy cansado, pero venia feliz, traía un bulto en las manos. Se dirigió hacia su madre muy contento, pero al ver a Hermione tuvo la misma reacción de su madre, se tiró al piso y comenzando a temblar.

-¡Por favor ama, no me castigue!, ya trabajé y lo hice bien, pregunte si quiere.-Mencionó sin levantar el rostro del suelo. Hermione miró aprensiva a Matilde, quien amorosamente ayudó a su hijo a levantarse, después de una breve explicación el pequeño, aún con desconfianza le entregó el paquete y dos monedas. Y salió por agua del pozo. Hermione sabia que salía por miedo a ella.

Matilde abrió el paquete en su humilde mesa y se puso muy contenta, eran dos hogazas de pan y verduras. Hermione curiosa se levantó mientras Matilde ya con un poco más de confianza, fue por un caldero para poder preparar la comida.

-Por favor, no se moleste, yo puedo.-Le agradeció Matilde a Hermione al ayudarla a cargar el caldero con agua, que por cierto pesaba bastante.

-Me gusta ayudar Matilde, pero dime, ¿Porqué tanto miedo a las varitas? – La mujer meditó durante unos segundos la pregunta, no quería ofender a la chica, y debía decirle la verdad.

-Bueno, los amos Malfoy siempre traen su varita. Ellos son los dueños de todo Kent y tienen mucho dinero. Aparte de los barcos, tienen plantaciones de tabaco y algodón. Y cuando el amo viene a inspeccionar, nos castiga por ser muggles. Cuando viene, tenemos que postrarnos a sus pies, y el que ose desobedecer es maltratado frente a todos, cómo escarmiento, eso dice el amo Malfoy.

Hermione no lo podía creer, Malfoy. Estaba en el territorio de los Malfoy y si se enteraban que ella era… hija de muggles, no quería ni imaginar el daño que le harían. Estaba reflexionando de todo lo que le había dicho Matilde, sabía que los Malfoy eran malos desde que nacieron, pero no imaginó cuanto y desde que tiempos.

Dejó a un lado sus cavilaciones y se puso a ayudarle a Matilde, quien sorprendida, trató de evitarlo, pero Hermione se empecinó y le ayudó. Al rato, un delicioso caldo hervía alegremente en el perol. Mientras seguían platicando ellas, el niño seguía afuera y de pronto se acordó que podía ir a pescar a la ribera, se dedicó a pescar y ya tenía 4 cuatro peces de buen tamaño.

Al llegar a su humilde hogar, recordó a la extraña y entró con precaución, pero al ver que ellas platicaban de igual a igual, parte de su miedo se esfumó y cuando rato después para completa sorpresa de ambos, Hermione aceptó comer con ellos y alababa la delicia de sopa que comía, Matilde se sonrojó visiblemente. Su hijo Bastian, no salía del asombro.

Al caer la noche, Matilde le ofreció su cama para que pudiera dormir y ellos se acostarían en el suelo. Hermione no lo permitió y con un hechizo extensor, el camastro quedó perfecto para cinco personas con mucho espacio.

Madre e hijo no salían de su asombro. Y Hermione con otro hechizo hizo aparecer varias cobijas para poder taparse todos sin pasar frío. Matilde llorando le daba las gracias y quiso besar su mano, a lo que Hermione se negó.

-La única diferencia entre tú y yo, es la varita, ambas somos mujeres, ambas tenemos el mismo color de sangre, no hay diferencia entre nosotras. Y yo te estoy agradecida de tu hospitalidad, a ti y a Bastian, muchas gracias-y le estrechó en un fuerte abrazo. Rato después que el pequeño dormía, Matilde le contó que Malfoy abusaba de las mujeres a su antojo y que era déspota y cruel, le gustaba hacerlas sufrir y le dijo a Hermione que utilizaba una palabra que todos temían: Crucio.

Hermione estaba indignada, enojada, furiosa por semejante maldad a la gente del pueblo y alrededores. Matilde le contó que el amo Malfoy tenía un hijo y que regresaría pronto, pues él había ido en barco a otro país a ver a sus parientes. Y para sorpresa de Hermione, Matilde sonrió al mencionar al hijo de Malfoy.

Dando por terminado el relato, le dio las buenas noches y se tapó con dos gruesas cobijas, claro que Hermione no podía dormir, tenia que conocer a esos malvados y buscar la manera de regresar a su tiempo. Pasaron varias horas, hasta que amaneció, Matilde y su hijo se prepararon para la jornada de trabajo. Se levantaron y desayunaron los tres, después, Matilde, guardó lo que sobró en pequeños botes, era la ración de una semana. Hermione miraba incrédula que con sólo eso, ellos tenían que pasar la semana, pues no había más.

Se empeñó en ir con ellos y así se enteró que el pueblo estaba en la costa. Un viento salado, le dio en pleno rostro y a lo lejos escuchó el rumor del mar. Y sobre un acantilado, se erguía un imponente castillo blanco, el hogar de los Malfoy. A lo lejos un jinete recorría la campiña en un hermoso corcel blanco. El rubio de su mata de pelo le delató. Matilde y Bastian temblaron ante la figura que cabalgaba en dirección a donde estaban ellos. Hermione tenía un plan y se los hizo saber a los dos. Madre e hijo temblaban de miedo, pero aceptaron ayudarla. Así después de regresar a la choza y hacerse unos cuantos arreglos, Hermione estaba diferente de cuando llegó, había cambiado su túnica de Hogwarts por un vestido que Matilde le había descrito "verlo en la Señora Malfoy" hacia tiempo. El cabello lo arregló con magia en un elaborado peinado que le iba muy bien. Sólo quedaba la cadena y un trozo del gira tiempo por lo que tuvo que transformarlo en un escudo familiar. Hermione había visto muchos escudos antiguos y sabía que eso le ayudaría en su plan.

Iba a salir cuando vio que Matilde y su hijo se echaban al piso temblando, entonces supo que Malfoy estaba ahí. De inmediato se regresó al camastro y fingió dormir, con la varita se produjo un poco de fiebre. Había guardado su varita y su cabello castaño, lo arregló para que diera reflejos dorados, que se le veía muy bien. Escucho la atronadora voz de Malfoy que les gritó a la mujer y al niño.

-¿Porqué demonios no están trabajando? Su jornada comenzó hace varias horas, holgazanes, quieren que los castigue, pues así será. Levantó su varita pero en ese momento Matilde gritó.

-Perdón amo Malfoy, no quisimos, pero encontramos a una mujer anoche en la orilla de la playa, desmayada y… -tragó saliva, viendo que tenia la total atención de Malfoy-y… La trajimos aquí, mi amo.

-¿Y a mi que demonios me importa?, a menos que…-La mujer asintió y el hombre curioso entró a la choza. Hermione fingía que estaba dormida.

Malfoy al verla se quedó de una pieza, y al ver brillar el escudo de oro, no tuvo dudas que era una mujer de familia de alcurnia, de inmediato se acercó a ella, y al notar el rubor en sus mejillas, le tocó con delicadeza y supo que tenia fiebre. Por lo que con delicadeza, la tomó en sus brazos y se la llevó de ahí, mientras los asombrados pobladores veían cómo se dirigía al castillo con la dama en brazos.

* * *

¿Que les parece? espero que les guste la historia.

****

Hola chicas lindas y preciosas que leen mis fics, nueva semana nuevos capitulos.

ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

Mientras este sana y con un poco de tiempo, seguiré aquí.

****

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no, atrevanse a dejar comentario, no pasa nada.


	3. Chapter 3CONOCIENDO AL AMO MALFOY

Sorry por no haber subido capitulo, no volverá a suceder. espero les guste.

besos y feliz san valentin

Cap.3 Conociendo al amo Malfoy. 

Hermione sentía el deseo de abrir los ojos, pero sabia que no debía, sentía la mirada del hombre en su rostro, cómo queriendo descifrar de donde venia y quien era. Por tanto se dejó llevar dócilmente y con la fiebre que se produjo, esto resulto aún más sencillo. 

Para cuando llegaron al imponente castillo blanco, la servidumbre se apresuró a abrir la enorme puerta y cuando entró, a cerrarla. De inmediato dos sirvientes se acercaron a él y éste con suavidad les entregó a la mujer, ella ya llevaba gruesas gotas de sudor alrededor de su frente y corrían a lo largo de su rostro, él ordenó que la llevaran a la habitación de huéspedes. Y que llamaran a su doctor. Una vez cambiada de brazos que la llevaban a su habitación, Hermione se atrevió a abrir un poco los ojos. Pero veía algo borroso a consecuencia de la fiebre que empezaba a subir más. Sólo sintió minutos después un reconfortante alivio al ser depositada en una fresca, suntuosa y enorme cama con dosel, que del techo caían suavemente las cortinas de seda azul con que cubrían la cama. 

Después de eso, se sumió en un profundo sueño, poblado de pesadillas, donde Draco la seguía hasta ese tiempo. Ella trataba de escapar pero a donde quiera que iba, él la encontraba, se reía de ella cruelmente y le decía: -No importa donde vayas, Sangre sucia inmunda, siempre te odiaré y no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo. Los Malfoy siempre hemos sido y seguiremos siendo los de mejor linaje. Así que… Hasta nunca, idiota-al decir esta última frase, la daga que él llevaba en la mano la hundía en su pecho sin misericordia haciendo que ella profiriera un grito de agonía. 

En ese momento abrió los ojos asustada, mirando alrededor y encontrándose con la mirada afable de un hombre de más de 50 años, con el pelo entrecano y de gesto bondadoso, le estaba aplicando una compresa de agua fría para bajarle la fiebre, pues estaba delirando y del tremendo brinco que pegó, quedó junto a la cabecera de la cama. Tardó un poco en hilar sus pensamientos y saber que estaba segura, que Draco no estaba y que sólo era una pesadilla. 

-Por favor Señorita… Cálmese, esta usted a salvo y segura. Soy el sanador Tadeus Mininn y estoy a su servicio. Acaba usted de salir de la fiebre, por favor, recuéstese de nuevo para que descanse, pues supongo que lo que tenía era una horrible pesadilla. –Ella lo miró como si hubiera adivinado lo que soñaba

- Disculpe, pero por el grito que dio, me imagine algo así. En unos minutos El Conde Malfoy vendrá a visitarla. Eso la hizo sentir pánico y buscó con desesperación su varita. Al no encontrarla iba a preguntar, cuando nuevamente el Sanador le dijo:

-Su varita esta junto a la cama, en el buró. Mírela usted y chéquela si no me cree.- Así lo hizo y para su alivio esa era su varita. Se recostó de nuevo y se relajó un poco, el sanador le inspiró confianza, se veía en su semblante que era un buen hombre, mejor dicho un mago. Pues al momento siguiente le tendió una poción a Hermione para que se la tomara, iba a protestar, cuando el sanador le dijo que era una poción revitalizante, para ayudarla. Ella la olió y reconoció el aroma de la hierbabuena, uno de los principales ingredientes de la poción. Segundos después, empezaba a sentir los efectos, una calidez placentera le recorría desde la punta de los pies hasta la raíz del cabello, haciéndola sentir más fuerte y vigorosa. 

Una vez más la auscultó el sanador y por último le dijo que no se quitara el vendaje de la cabeza, que había sido un golpe muy fuerte. Y que al día siguiente vendría a revisarla. Se despidió elegantemente y salió dejando a una sirvienta muggle a su servicio. La cual después de verla mejorada, corrió hacia las cocinas para traerle lo que el sanador había pedido. 

Al quedarse sola, vio con detalle el lugar, era lujoso, muy lujoso, y lo que más le llamaba la atención era el buen gusto con que estaba decorada esa recamara. Finos y delicados candelabros con cristal cortado, las cortinas de seda muy fina, que obviamente no eran de ese país, sino de otro lugar lejano. Los muebles exquisitamente tallados y barnizados y lo que más le gustó. Un enorme espejo de cuerpo entero, empotrado en una base de plata pura, con un estilo antiguo, que le pareció simplemente hermoso. 

No había acabado de ver a detalle cuando unas voces le llegaron desde la puerta, algo alejadas, pero perfectamente audibles, era el sanador Mininn y Malfoy.

-La verdad, esta mejor de lo que esperaba, lo único que no me gusta, es ese golpe en la cabeza, puede tener repercusiones, no sé de qué tipo, eso se verá después. Por ahora no la presiones. Debe descansar y por la tarde y por la mañana le sentará de maravilla un paseo por la playa.-recomendó el sanador.

-¿Y no te dijo quien era? –su voz la hizo tener un escalofrío, era una voz masculina varonil pero muy fría. Escuchó con más atención aún.-Seguro que algún bandolero la asaltó, ya sea en barco ó carreta, que bueno que mi gente la encontró. ¿Te fijaste Tadeus en el escudo que traía en su cuello?-le dijo ansioso al sanador.

-Si querido amigo, lo vi. Eso me hace pensar que no hay duda en que es una mujer de linaje noble, y a juzgar por sus hermosas facciones y porte elegante, lo es. Sólo falta que ella nos lo diga.- comentó con cierta amargura en la voz. 

-¿Tú crees que ella sea una de los pocos que sobrevivieron a la matanza en… Bristol?-le escuchó decir al Conde, con creciente interés mientras él hacia esfuerzos por mantener la voz tranquila. 

-Yo creo que si Sigfrid. Pero no debemos conjeturar nada, hasta que ella nos diga que sucedió.-por lo mientras, no preguntes nada, sólo si ella te dice, entonces lo harás si no, no conviene que se intranquilice ó peor aún que tenga un shock nervioso.- Entonces Hermione supo el nombre de Malfoy: Sigfrid. Eso la decidió y en un santiamén sacó su varita y con un hechizo de color cambio el color de sus ojos. Al pensar en el color, una imagen pasó por su pensamiento atemorizándola pero al oír pisadas, supuso que era el fin de la platica y corrió a su cama y se arregló lo mejor que pudo. No sabia que hacer. Pero esperaba no la atraparan. 

-Las puertas de la recamara se abrieron de par en par y entró el Conde. Ella le miró y la impresión la dejó muda y asombrada, era rubio, pero no se parecía ni a Lucius ni a Draco, este hombre era guapísimo y de ojos azules. A pesar de estar rayando los cincuenta años, por lo que ella calculaba al verle, se veía muy fuerte y sano. Y aunque sabia por Matilde que era un hombre cruel y déspota. No pudo dejar de notar una profunda tristeza en los ojos de ese hombre. 

Cuando el Conde abrió la puerta, vio con beneplácito que la mujer estaba despierta, estaba mirando hacia la ventana, con curiosidad y cuando el rostro de ella giró para poder ver quién había entrado, Por un momento su vista se deleitó con su hermoso rostro con su piel blanca y sedosa, al llegar a los ojos se dejó caer de rodillas y no lo podía creer. Mientras ella asustada, no sabía el porqué de su reacción. Y empezó a temblar de miedo. 

* * *

Procuraré subir cada semana. Cuando no pueda será cada quince dias. Lo siento estoy a tope con el trabajo.

besos

**Tengo un programa de RADIO! Siiiii, ni yo lo puedo creer, pero bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí, quien guste puede inscribirse en el foro (que es de Tokio Hotel, pero muy agradable, donde soy moderadora y asesora)y ahí pondré mis fics también.**

**Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a:laurayuli,jj vulturi,Arvilly mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**

**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**

**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**


	4. Chapter 4UNA SORPRESA

**Chicas, estoy estrenando aquí fic, Mi historia entre tus Besos, Quimera ó Realidad un fic muy hot y con mucha acción, suspenso y más. Espero ver sus comentarios a ver que les parece.**

Cap. 4Una sorpresa.

Sigfrid cayó de rodilla frente a la hermosa joven que le veía con terror. Por unos segundos ella alcanzó a ver lágrimas en los azules ojos del conde y sorpresa. Sin atreverse a mover ni un dedo dejó que él se levantara y caminara despacio hacia ella. Su corazón palpitaba como caballo desbocado y su respiración agitada denotaba de inmediato que estaba asustada. Con los ojos muy abiertos miró cómo el hombre se deslizó hasta estar casi frente a ella y le hizo una reverencia haciendo que su platinado cabello cayera en cascada sobre sus anchos hombros. 

—Conde Sigfrid Malfoy para servir a tan hermosa dama. Le ruego me disculpe pues la he asustado.—Se levantó de la reverencia y con delicadeza tomó la mano de la asombrada Hermione y la besó.

—Soy el dueño de la humilde morada en donde usted reposa y espero fervientemente que esté cómoda. Perdone mis modales de hace un momento, pero al verla… —Iba a decir algo pero se contuvo, ella vio cómo sus labios se tensaron y finalmente se curvaron en una sonrisa mostrando una blanca y resplandeciente sonrisa.

— Me recordó a alguien conocido. Por favor no se mueva, necesita descanso y reposo. Si necesita algo mis sirvientes están a su disposición. Siéntase como en su hogar y disponga de la servidumbre cómo mejor le parezca.

—Gra… gracias— respondió débilmente ella intensamente ruborizada. Mientras él aunque por dentro se moría de curiosidad por preguntar, reprimió su impulso y se despidió.

—Vendré más tarde para llevarla a pasear por la playa, son ordenes del sanador y créame que será un verdadero placer hacerlo. Esperaré en el salón a las cinco en punto. Mi bella dama, nuevamente estoy a sus pies.— Y repitiendo otra reverencia, salió de ahí con paso decidido, mientras la sirvienta traía la bandeja con la comida.

Después de reponerse de la sorpresa y saber que hasta la tarde tenía para estar a solas y poder pensar tranquilamente. En cuanto la sirvienta le puso la charola en la cama, le puso la servilleta primorosamente tejida de color crema para que no se fuera a ensuciar. Las atenciones abrumaban a Hermione que en un determinado momento al ver el ajetreo de la joven, le tomó la mano y le dijo:

—Muchas gracias por todo. Creo que yo puedo hacer lo demás, ya has hecho suficiente. Descansa por favor— La chica la miró con sorpresa, esa amabilidad era inusual en los amos de la varita. Empezó a temblar desconcertada, no sabia si solo le mentía y la castigaría como solía hacerlo el amo Malfoy. Al ver la sincera sonrisa de Hermione sus miedos se disiparon un poco.

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada. No tengo porqué maltratarte ni nada por el estilo—le contestó Hermione al ver la misma cara que con Matilde, entonces no le cupo la menor duda de que Sigfrid era cruel. Eso le despertó la curiosidad y la motivación de querer cambiar las cosas.

—Primero tengo que averiguar y creo que esta chica me puede ayudar.—Pensó para si. Mientras la sirvienta se quedaba de pie junto a la cabecera dispuesta para cualquier orden de Hermione.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Me llamo Nanette y estoy a su servicio Señorita— e hizo una graciosa reverencia, tomando su vestido con ambas manos y levantándolo ligeramente.

—¿Tienes mucho tiempo aquí?— La chica pensó durante unos segundos vacilante, pero después contestó.

—Mi abuela sirvió a los Malfoy al igual que mi madre y ahora yo. –—Seguía de pie sin moverse de su lugar.

—Por favor siéntate aquí en la cama.—y con la mano le hizo un ademán.

—Nunca, señorita, nunca lo haría, si llega el amo, es capaz de matarme, sólo soy la sirvienta y debo recordar siempre mi lugar. Yo no debo tener jamás esas libertades.—temblaba cuando dijo esas palabras, a lo que Hermione muy indignada trató de convencerla para que se sentara y al no lograrlo, por lo menos la convenció para que se sentara en la silla que había junto al ventanal. 

Pasaron un buen rato entre la fruta con miel y las tostadas con mantequilla y el té de alhelí que tomó y un poco de caldo muy sustancioso que le supo delicioso. Había sido un buen desayuno y también se había enterado por ejemplo de que Sigfrid era dueño de un vasto territorio, donde tenia muchísimos esclavos trabajando en plantaciones de algodón, de verduras y frutas y un sinnúmero de barcos con los que comerciaba en otros países. Malfoy era un hombre muy rico. Lo único que pudo sacarle de información a Nanette es que Sigfrid tenía un hijo y que era viudo. No pudo sacar más información porque la chica se negaba violentamente a ello.

Una vez que terminó, la chica retiró la charola y se fue, le dijo que si la necesitaba que sonara la campanilla de servicio y ella acudiría de inmediato. Al salir, le dedico una tímida sonrisa y cerró las puertas dejando a Hermione con sus pensamientos. 

Se levantó y empezó a recorrer la recamara que era enorme, atisbó en el ventanal y la vista era espectacular. El mar azul se confundía en el horizonte y no se sabía donde empezaba el cielo. El refulgente sol daba sus dorados rayos al mar y la superficie que parecía darle un suave baño de oro. Al bajar la vista, vio al Conde que daba instrucciones a los capataces quienes cumplían al pie de la letra sus instrucciones. Más adelante vio a varios hombres llegar con canastos con enormes pescados para la comida, langostas y pulpos. El Conde les dio la aprobación y se dirigieron hacia en interior del castillo en dirección de las cocinas.

Al mirar el espejo recordó el detalle del Conde y se apresuró a llegar frente a él. Ella se quedó boquiabierta. Tenía los ojos grises, como Draco. Y eso le daba otro aspecto aún más hermoso y distinguido. Aunque ella había pensado en color azul, su distracción la hizo cambiar el color involuntariamente. Miró el escudo y empezó a cavilar.

* * *

**Están invitadas a mi programa de RADIO! bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí. Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a:jj vulturi, Arvilly, Caresme, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos.**


End file.
